UN SALTO EN EL TIEMPO
by akirakiss28
Summary: UN SALTO ATRAVES DEL TIEMPO EN LA VIDA DE "LA DIOSA"


**esta nueva historia es un pequeño salto en la linea del tiempo de la historia de "la diosa" de la cual tambien estoy escribiendo, espewro que les guste y que al leerla se interesen en los otros fic´s que estoy escribiendo.**

**no voy a subir capitulos muy seguido de esta historia, pues si lo hago descubriran varias sorpresas que tengo preparadas para "la diosa", pero esta historia es relativamente corta, por lo que espero no se impacienten.**

* * *

UN SALTO EN EL TIEMPO.

Martes 10 de febrero 8:00 a.m.

En la residencia de lo Hizuri.

-¡Sa-chan!, ¡sa-chan!- gritaba Kyoko.

-¡no me encuentas!-se oia en algún lugar de la enorme mansión.

-¡vamos Sa-chan, tengo que terminar de cambiarte!

-¡no!

-¡sa-chan!, ¡Sanae _HIzuri-san!, ¡sal ahora mismo!

-¡no quelo!

-bueno, pues entonces, voy a ir solita a ver a otou-san

-¡noooo!, mama mala, otou-san es mío- salió corriendo de su escondite.

Kyoko recibió a su pequeña hija con un abrazo, la cargo y subió en una silla del comedor.

-hay que apresurarnos, si no, nos va a dejar el avión-decia al tiempo que ponía las calcetas y zapatos de su hija.

(Ficha técnica)

Sanae Hizuri: 3 años. Una niña activa y vivaz que ama a sus padres.

Ojos grandes y ambarinos, cabello castaño claro y largo. Kuon de cariño acostumbraba presentarla como mini Kyoko.

-mami, ¿también vo a ver a kou otou-san?

-si Sa-chan y a julie oka-san también.

-mama ya estoy listo-llamo Ren-chan.

(Ficha técnica)

Ren Hizuri, primogénito de los Hizuri: un chico de 8 años tranquilo e inteligente: de rubia cabellera y ojos azules, sus facciones eran más parecidas a las de Kuo Hizuri, su abuelo, y era la adoración de Julienna.(igual Sanae, pero julie molestaba más a Ren por el enorme parecido con su esposo)

-bien chicos, las maletas ya están lista y Otani-san nos espera en el auto. ¡Nos vamos a los ángeles!

(Ficha técnica)

Kyoko Hizuri: 30 años, profecion: actriz internacional y ama de casa.

Se lanzó a la fama en Hollywood tras interpretar a Yukino, una joven mutante que se enamora de Wolverine en la tercera parte de la saga: "wolverine eterno", en el cual compartió créditos junto a Hogg Jackman.

El vuelo paso sin contratiempos, Sa-chan durmió plácidamente y Kyoko leía el guion de una nueva película a la que invitaron a participar, mientras Ren jugaba videojuegos. Al cabo de unas pocas horas el avión toco tierra.

Esperando por ellos en el Aero puerto, se encontraba un maduro y atractivo hombre de azules y profundos ojos, con dorados cabellos como de seda y un escultural cuerpo.

(Ficha Técnica)

Kuon Hizuri: 35 años, profesión: actor internacional. Conocido durante años como el actor no. 1 de Japón, Tsuruga Ren, decidió dejar de usar su alias una vez que se casó con la afamada actriz Kyuoko "la diosa" Mogami. Y busco fortuna en Hollywood donde ya era conocida gracias a su interpretación como Cain Hell.

Una vez que los tres bajaron del avión y tras apenas cruzar la puerta de salida Kyoko noto la varonil e imponente presencia de su amado esposo.

-¡kuon!-grito al tiempo que corría a sus brazos, llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Sanae que a su vez grito ilusionada por ver de nuevo a su padre, tras tres meses de ausencia.

-¡otuo-san!

Kuon enseguida las abrazo y lleno de besos.

-¡mis princesas!, que bellas están, Sa-chan! haz crecido tanto!-luego tomo a su mejer por la cintura y le robo un apasionado beso-¡cómo te he extrañado princesa!

-y yo a ti amor.

Tras su madre y un poco avergonzado por la escena, se encontraba Ren, que decidió darles un poco de espacio a sus padres.

-hola otuo-san-hablo tranquilo.

-¡galán!-le tomo de la cabeza despeinando su melena-¡mira nada más que grande te has puesto!

-vámonos amor- sugirió Kyoko- otou-san y oka-san, nos esperan.

-tienes razón, mama me hablo hace unos minutos, me dijo que si no llegábamos pronto ellos vendrían por nosotros.

Kyoko sonrió nerviosa, sabía que Julienna era capaz de todo con tal de ver sus nietos.

Ni bien habían salido de la sala de espera, ya estaban rodeados por paparazis y fanáticos que buscaban una foto o el autógrafo de la famosa pareja.

-¡Kyoko tenchi!-gritaban los chicos.

-¡Kuon-sama!-animadas las chicas.

Ren, que ya conocía bien de esto, ni se inmutaba al ver como sus padres eran acosados por sus admiradores, pero Sa-chan pocas veces había experimentado esta marabunta humana y fácilmente se ponía nerviosa.

-mami, amonos.-decía asustada

Entonces Kuon la tomo en brazos amorosamente y pidió de forma amable que los dejaran avanzar.

-les suplico atentamente que nos dejen llegar al auto, para que nuestros hijos puedan subir. Cuando ellos estén en el auto mi esposa y yo con gusto les daremos un autógrafo.

Los fanáticos siguieron a la pareja hasta el estacionamiento, en donde Yukihito yashiro esperaba dentro de la camioneta. Al ver la escena actuó rápidamente, de un maletín saco una montaña de fotografías previamente autografiadas, en las que la pareja posaban juntos y salió a repartirlas entre los admiradores. Una vez terminado, procedió a tomar a Sa-chan y subirla al auto junto a Ren. Volvió a sacar un poco más de aquellas fotos y termino de entregarlas hasta a el último de los presentes.

Kyoko mandaba besos y se fotografiaba con algunos, mientras kuon respondía las preguntas de algunos reporteros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá "la diosa" en los ángeles?

-aún no sabemos, aunque espero que sea bastante.

-¿está feliz de volver a ver a su familia?

-claro-contesto con una enorme sonrisa-¿acaso no se me nota?

-¿Qué nos dice de los rumores de una posible separación?

-¡para nada!-grito Kyoko-no lo dejo ir por nada del mundo.

-¡Kyoko-tenchi!-hablo el más joven de los reporteros-¿está al tanto de que su marido ha sido captado varias veces al lado de una joven y bella modelo en acenso?

-claro que lo sé-dijo sin mostrar gota de celos.-y seguramente los seguirán viendo juntos.

-¿no le molesta?

En ese instante el chillido de unas llantas interrumpió la respuesta. De un lujoso auto color rosa bajo una hermosa joven de perfectas dimensiones, verdes ojos y una larga y ondulada cabellera rubia, alta y de perfecto porte, que al notar que había llegado justo a tiempo se quitó las gafas que cubrían su rostro y corrió emocionada al lado de la famosa actriz.

-¡Kyoko onee-san!

-¡María!-grito al recibirla entre sus brazos-¡pero que bella estas!

Este acto respondió la estúpida pregunta que había quedado en el aire.

Cuando Ren y Sa-chan vieron a su amiga nuevamente gritaron bajando la ventanilla de ese lado.

-¡maria nee-san!

Solo entonces María libero de su abrazo a Kyoko y subió a la camioneta para abrazar a los que ella consideraba sus sobrinos.

-bueno caballeros-hablo Ren- si no tienen más preguntas, nos retiramos.

-un par de preguntas más-replico otro reportero

-lo sentimos mucho- esta vez Kyoko- pero nuestra familia nos espera.

-¡estamos felices de que vuelva!-hablo una fanática.

-¡y yo feliz de estar aquí!

Ambos subieron a la camioneta y se alejaron del lujar, en el interior todo era un caos, María hablaba con Kyoko y Sa-chan, Yukihito hablaba con María y Kyoko,Kuon hablaba con Kyoko y sa-chan, y sa-chan cantaba una canción alegremente que le habían enseñado en el jardín de infantes y quería que su papa oyera.

Solo Ren permanecía en silencio, su actitud siempre pasiva y relajada era algo que nadie se explicaba en esta familia, un poco de locos.

-mama-llamo calmo- tengo mucha hambre.

-cierto hijo, ya va siendo hora de la comida.

-querrás decir ¿desayuno?, amor.

-hay que darnos prisa para llegar a tiempo-sugirió Yukihito-si la Sra. Julienna se impacienta querrá preparar ella el desayuno.

-¡nooooo!-gritaron todos a coro y enseguida soltaron senda carcajada.


End file.
